


A New Beginning

by kuhekabir



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhekabir/pseuds/kuhekabir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as if he'd gotten injured on purpose. Or as if he asked to suddenly be at the centre of attention. All he wanted was to spend more time with Monroe, to figure out if their one night stand could be more but fate, apparently, has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Начать сначала](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489968) by [Jane_Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe)



> This is my first Grimm story, I hope you will like it. I've also spell checked it as much as I can but knowing, this isn't my strength, I am sorry for any errors. I hope, you can still enjoy the story.

“You seem happier…”

“Huh?”

Hank chuckled. “This morning…” Nick’s partner clarified. “The cloud you’ve been hiding under seems to have lifted…”

Nick snorted, shrugging. “Don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Thankfully, Hank let the issue drop. Nick continued to stare out the passenger window as they headed towards their new crime scene. Hank was right though; he was feeling a bit more like himself this morning. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen the break up coming, or temporarily splitting up as Juliette had put it, but it had still hurt.

She’d moved out, gathered up all her things and gone to her sister’s with the promise to always care for him and maybe try again if Nick’s life calmed down. She’d only said that to ease the pain because broken up was broken up so Nick had made it clear: if she walked out, they were done.

And she’d walked through the door without looking back. He’d done her a favour anyway; of course, he’d rather she hadn’t walked out. He wanted everything to go back to how it had been before his aunt had showed up but he couldn’t turn back the clock or change past events but there was one thing he knew without a shred of doubt: if Juliette got hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself which why he had issued her the rather harsh ultimatum, knowing in her current frame of mind, she would never stay.

Since he was a professional, he had tried very hard not to let it affect his work but he was only human and well, people had noticed his funk.

And last night…well, better not to think of it. Otherwise he might actually blush and wouldn’t that send Hank into detective mode. It was great to have such a good partner but the downside was, all detectives were rather nosy, it was their profession after all, and it also applied to private lives…couldn’t be helped, right?

Bad enough Hank already knew he was friends with a former suspect and so called shady character…and besides, he had no clue how anyone would react to him suddenly being on another team…Well, the jury was still out on that one but hey, at least couldn’t claim to be a hundred percent straight anymore.

He dutifully ignored the few times in college or the crush he’d had on the neighbour’s boy. Anyway, what did it matter? He was happy this morning, the sun was shining and maybe he should stop over-thinking things.

“We’re here,” Hank announced as if Nick didn’t have eyes in his own head. He rolled his eyes, opening the door and exiting in one fluid motion.

“What have we go?” Nick asked the office on the scene once they got there.

The rest of the day was just business as usual.

##

He parked his car in front of Monroe’s house, hesitating for a moment. Last night had been great but also somewhat unexpected. What was the protocol for sleeping with your friend, occasional partner and a Blutbad? Should he give the guy some space? Or would this send the wrong message?

His fingers gripped the steering wheel in a tight grip. When he caught his reflection in the mirror, he snorted. Seriously, Nick? He chastised himself. Sitting in the car like some teenager, afraid to get out…

He slammed the car door shut with a bit more force than necessary, quickly hurrying up towards his friend’s front door.

When he knocked there was no answer for a few moments…was that laughter? A bit high pitched for Monroe but hey, who knew what the Blutbad got up to when he wanted to amuse himself. As long as it didn’t involve any dead bodies, Nick was fine with anything. Mostly.

The door swung open, revealing a very debauched looking reformed wolf. Nick gaped, mouth hanging slightly open and he had to give himself a mental kick to close it again.

“Hi!” He might’ve croaked, descending once again into the realm of teenage girl. He was sure, somewhere, a Grimm was currently turning over in his grave in outrage and shame. Oh well, couldn’t please everyone, right?

“I’m busy, Nick,” Monroe almost snapped, eyes darting left and right, body blocking his entrance as if he was hiding something.

Nick’s eyes narrowed, wondering what the Blutbad was up to but he didn’t have to wonder long when another high pitched laugh echoed through the house.

“I’ve got company,” Monroe whispered, winking at him.

“Ah,” Nick said, unsure what else he should. “I better go then…” He made some strangle arm movement, taking a few steps back, blinking rapidly before turning.

“Nick?”

“Yes?” He turned again, facing Monroe. 

“Last night…I mean…” the wolf stumbled over the words before he found what he was looking for. “It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

Nick forced a smile, giving himself yet another mental slap. “Of course,” he reassured. “Nothing to worry about…” His face hurt so he quickly turned, fumbling for his keys, feeling into his car.

He resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel so he quickly busied himself with putting the key into ignition, staring up the car.

Seriously, what had he expected? Apparently, deep down, he’d been hoping for more if his current heartache was anything to by.

He’d hoped, loosing Juliette and hooking up with Monroe had only been a casual thing; a need for comfort on both parts, friends with benefits maybe but apparently, without him quite realising up until now, he’d expected more. His heart had gotten engaged for a horrifying second, he couldn’t help but think: what if this had started up long before Juliette had gotten kidnapped by the crazy dragon lady? 

He shook his head; nah…and yet…

He turned the around, heading back to the precinct to bury himself in work. Surely there was some paper work which needed to be filled and the silence in his own home would probably drive him over the edge right now.

He wasn’t mad at Monroe; hurt maybe, disappointed but he couldn’t fault the guy. And yet, the anger lingered, shimmering deep down, waiting for a good moment to blow. But true to his nature, Nick paid it no heed.

##

“Did you sleep here?”

“Ungh?” Nick blinked, lifting his head, fumbling with the post it note which had gotten stuck to his cheek. “I might’ve?” he offered up somewhat lamely.

He didn’t remember going to sleep but hey, here he was, head on the desk, sleeping in the office. Couldn’t argue with the facts, right?

“You’re even more pathetic than me after a divorce…”

“You’ve got practice,” Nick mumbled but thankfully Hank didn’t hear him.

“Guys,” Wu strolled over, looking way to fresh and perky for this rather early morning. Why hadn’t someone woken him before? The office was already busy enough…surely someone could’ve taken a moment and given him a kick?

Well, maybe not a real kick but a friendly nudge?

“Patrol found the car you’ve been looking for parked at this address…” Wu handed over a piece of paper which Hank snatched up eagerly.

“We’ll check it out,” Hank announced and Nick was already moving, adjusting his clothes, checking his fire arm was in place before grabbing his jacket, hurrying after his friend and partner.

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination. In order to avoid being seen, they parked a few houses down.

“You take the back,” Hank said once they reached the house. Nick nodded, jumping over the fence and heading around towards the back.

He drew his gun, getting into position. He’d barely taken a breath when the door swung open, nearly hitting him the face and the like a fresh breath of wind, the perp ran passed him and out into the night.

“He’s running!” he shouted, taking off after him. “Police,” he yelled while running. “Stop or I’ll shoot!”

Easier said than done since the guy was making like rabbit, zig zagging through the darkness, heading out towards the nearby forest. If he managed to get underneath the tree cover, their chances of catching would plummet astronomically so Nick sped up, ignoring his protesting muscles.

“Stop!” he yelled again but as expected, the guy just kept on running. They needed to identify themselves, give people the chance to stop and surrender and they never did. Annoying, really.

A sudden movement to his side had him jerking left on instinct alone but he was too late. Something hit him sharply on the head, knocking him sideways and he was already out like a light before he crashed to the ground.

##

He couldn’t have been out long because when he started coming too, he was still alive and as far as he could tell, still near where he had fallen.

He played dead, wanting to give himself some time to gather his thoughts and figure out what or who he was dealing with. Clearly, there were more than one involved in this, contrary to what the camera had suggested.

Robbing a jewellery store, killing the owner in the process, wasn’t really new and thankfully, the man in the mask hadn’t paid any attention to the street cameras, allowing them to catch the plate when it had sped off.

Not smart but Nick was honestly thankful that not everyone he had to chase, was actually a genius. Would make his life as a detective only so much harder if everyone were to plan everything methodically ahead.

Still, clearly they had missed something here.

“You can’t kill a cop…”

“Why not?”

“Because they’ll come after us!”

“They’ll come after us anyway and at least this way, they might respect us…”

Right, Nick decided, he couldn’t give them any more time arguing about whether to keep him alive or not. Hank was nearby and surely it was only a matter of time before he caught up to them but with his eyes closed, he couldn’t tell if they were wearing any weapons.

His head might hurt something fierce, he had no clue where his weapon was so there was at least a very good chance, they had one gun at their disposal. Frankly, Nick didn’t want to be known as the cop who had managed to get shot with his own gun!

Hoping for the best, he carefully opened his eyes and for once, luck was on his side because the two men were facing each other, not glancing his way.

He had to act quickly, keeping surprise on his side, hoping Hank would hear the commotion and come running. He was trained in basic hand to hand combat but taking on two guys at the same time with one gun in the mix, wasn’t really something which he normally would do.

But what choice was there?

None as far as he could see! He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves, pushing the pain in his head away until it was only a roar in the distance before jumping to his feet in one fluid motion.

His eyes zoomed in on the gun so this was his first course of action. Kicking out, he injured the writ of the guy holding it and with a muffled scream, he dropped it.

Instead of lunging for it, like the two guys did, he rammed his body into one man, sending him toppling sideways.

Then he ducked under a fist, his own landing in the second guy’s stomach, sending this one reeling too. His glanced at the gun but he wasn’t fast enough in grabbing it because the guy he had sent flying first, was already back on his feet. With one quick motion, Nick kicked his weapon out of the way because if he couldn’t get to it, then at least he could make sure the others couldn’t grab it either, levelling the field at least to some degree.

Calling for help might be a coward’s move in some people’s books but he valued his life more than his pride. “Hank, over here!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping his partner would here him. He couldn’t be far.

The other guy must’ve recovered quicker than anticipated because suddenly there was a body crashing into him, sending him flying sideways. The only good thing about it was that it put him face to face with his gun. He grabbed it, firing at the first one who was hurling himself towards him. Unfortunately, he had to roll sideways to avoid getting buried underneath the dead weight which lost him previous time.

Something gleamed in the darkness, he crooked the finger on his gun, raising his hand to point at the man but he wasn’t’ fast enough. Pain tore through him as the blade got buried in his upper thigh and he lost the grip on his gun in the process.

He was panting for breath, weakly fighting off the guy’s hands, trying to get some kind of hold to keep him away from the gun. He was loosing rapidly but once again, some sort of luck must’ve smiled kindly on him because it was then that Hank decided to show up.

“Freeze!”

When the guy didn’t show any indications to do as told, Hank fired a warning shot which got Nick’s attacker’s attention. He scrambled backwards, making as if he wanted to run so Hank skilfully shot him in the leg.

Nick closed his eyes, barely listening to Hank scuffling about, securing the men he had shot. Nick thought he might’ve killed the guy he fired because he didn’t have enough time to actually try to aim somewhere non life threatening.

His hands clamped down over the wound on his legs, knife still sticking out. He didn’t dare remove it because it might make matters worse.

Pain echoed through his body until he had no clue where it started and where it ended. Would you believe that in all his this time, he hadn’t actually gotten seriously hurt on the job? Sure, a bit banged up maybe, tossed into a wall or two but never shot or knifed. Well, the ogre did do a number on him but despite the pain, his ribs had only been bruised and the concussion had been mild. Somehow, he figured getting stabbed into his leg was worse.

He groaned as waves of dizziness crashed over him, drowning out everything else. How much blood was he loosing? No major artery was nicked, because if that had happened, he would’ve probably feel even worse now…was hard to imagine but he figured, he would know if he was bleeding to death. Right now though, he still wanted the ground to swallow him whole but despite everything, he would be alright…right?

“Nick…? Nick? I can’t move you. I called for an ambulance, just hang in there…”

He might’ve mumbled, he couldn’t be sure. Why was Hank sounding this concerned? He was fine; really, just a little stabbed. The thought sent him into a laughing fit which might’ve come across more like spasms of pain but Nick couldn’t help himself.

Everything then sort of fell sideways; the world moved, images rose before him, coming and going but he was disconnected. Nothing mattered. Shadows crept up on him, settling in for the long haul and when the cold slowly engulfed him, he honestly didn’t mind.

Was he moving? He might be, considering the view above him kept changing. How odd. He was pretty certain he wasn’t moving his legs.

Loud noises assaulted his ears, kind of like wailing and when, eventually, harsh lights hurt his eyes, he decided now was a good time to close them and shut the world out. Enough was enough, right?

##

He awoke in a hospital room. Shouldn’t have come a surprise but for a few seconds, he didn’t know where he was, who he was or what had happened. Then, awareness settled in, like a cool blanket stretching over his body and of course, once he knew what had happened, the distant throb of pain in his right leg also voiced his opinion.

Fine, he closed his eyes again. The world could wait. Time to give into feeling miserable for once. He deserved some time to wallow.

##

“I can walk up to my house on my own,” Nick grumbled but Hank wouldn’t hear of it.

Even with the cane, walking was quite difficult but Nick was glad to be out of the hospital even if he was still more or less hopping about.

“You’ve got stitches in your right leg,” Hank commented. “A concussion and you’re on medical leave with the orders to rest. Do you want me to call the Captain? Have him come down here and order you to stay up and accept help?”

“No,” Nick quickly answered. Renard was a good boss and all but somewhat creepy at times. He’d rather not deal with him in his off time too.

He accepted the help without any further protests, handing his house keys over to Hank who then not only opened the door but carried in a few bags of groceries.

Nick proceeded into his home until he could sit down on the sofa.

“You sure, you don’t want me to call Juliette?”

“She’s with her sister…and…”

“I know you guys are broken up,” Hank injected. “But I also know she would help you out…”

“I can take care of myself,” Nick protested. “And if not, I can always call you, right?”

“Sure…” Hank quickly reassured him. “Well then, I better get back to work.”

“Bye!” Nick shouted after him, waiting until the front door had closed with a loud thump before he closed his eyes, raising his hands to rub at his temples. The head aches had lessened over the last few days. His concussion wasn’t severe but the doctor had still cautioned him to expect dizzy spells and maybe some confusion at times. But Nick wasn’t worried about his head.

He wasn’t happy with his leg. Sure, it would heal. Actually, according to everyone he had talked to, he was downright lucky to only have ended up with a flesh wound considering how deeply the knife had been buried inside his thigh. It had missed any vital nerves or arteries and basically, it was just a pain in the butt now.

He might need some physical therapy once everything was healed up to get the muscles working properly but over all, he was one lucky bastard. And Nick knew it. Still, he wasn’t good with sitting on his ass.

He wasn’t the type to sit down and read or watch TV for hours on end. He enjoyed a good night in as much as the next guy but for a week or two with no other means of distraction? He’d rather take a bullet to the head, thank you very much.

He had no idea how long he sulked on his sofa but eventually he decided to make some coffee. It didn’t take him long since he wasn’t a snob like Monroe and uhm…he honestly didn’t want to be thinking about him.

He hadn’t called him once when he had been laid up in the hospital and after carefully checking his messages, it wasn’t as if the Blutbad had called him!

There was also the possibility that he might be a bit childish about this but he’d rather not go there.

He had just leaned against the counter, starting to sip his coffee when he noticed someone walking up towards his door.

He frowned. Why was the Eisbiber coming to see him? He raced to remember the name and eventually it came to him: Bud.

There was a knock on his door and he contemplated ignoring it when it came again.

“Fine, fine,” he mumbled, putting the coffee down so quickly, its contents sloshed over the rim. Being a bachelor did have a few perks. He didn’t have to worry about wiping it off the surface since he didn’t care if there were a few stains around. Maybe he was being a typical guy in this but there was something to be said about having a woman in the house, fussing over these things.

Of course, Monroe was the exception because despite the clutter, you could actually eat off the floor in his place if you were inclined to do so.

“Coming!” he shouted when the knock came again.

Since remembering his bloody cane didn’t come naturally to him, he nearly passed out by the time he got to the door, hand placed on the wall, knuckles white.

He used his free one to yank the door open. “Bud,” he greeted, smiling despite wanting to frown. The Eisbiber was already terrified of him for no good reason, no need to make him even more afraid.

“Hello,” the man was blinking rapidly, fidgeting with his clothes but there was also a determined look about him as if he had spent hours in front of the mirror, rehearsing something and now he was determined to see it through regardless of the consequences. This reminded Nick of his first date in high school so his smile soon turned into a genuine one.

“Bud,” he replied. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh no, no!” Bud hurriedly said. “I’m here to help you.”

It was now Nick’s turn to gap. He was sure, he must’ve looked like a fish out of water, what with his gaping and wide eyes, so the Eisbiber quickly explained himself, words falling off his lips so quickly that Nick had to strain his ears to actually understand them. Apparently, the guy was still terrified of him. Nick would be lying if he didn’t admit that on some level, it was actually quite refreshing to have someone be this afraid of him. Not that he laid awake at night, dreaming about instilling fear into innocent folk’s hearts but yeah…it was somewhat good for his ego…

“You’re our Grimm,” The guy hastily said. “And you’re wounded now. You can’t really defend yourself with a bum leg.” Bud’s eyes drifted pointedly towards Nick’s right thigh before he looked up at him, finding the courage to look the Grimm in the eyes. “So, I’ll be outside, keeping an eye on things and if you need anything, just holler.”

“Em…”

“And we’re taking shifts so someone will be parked outside all the time…”

“Em…”

Bud waved at him before he made his retreat, leaving Nick standing open mouthed in the hall way. He pinched himself. Maybe he had hit his head harder than he thought? Their last interaction had been with Nick threatening him, more or less, because they had spread the word on where he lived and since then, there had been blissful silence.

He hadn’t expected to ever see the guy again and yet, here he was.

>Our Grimm?

Nick shook his head. He was tired and his coffee was getting cold. He didn’t need protection. He had his gun and who would come after him anyway? It wasn’t as if there was sign outside his home, proclaiming: _Grimm lives here. He’s injured. Go for it._

And he trusted those guys to have made sure no one else knew where he lived, so there wasn’t anything to worry about, right?

Had his aunt ever faced such problems? Probably not, he thought, since she seemed to have killed anything in sight regardless of her words to him to only kill those who deserved it. Maybe she thought being a wesen automatically meant you evil…

Wait a minute…hadn’t she dated one of them? Surely, she must’ve known…oh well, he shrugged, his aunt had a nasty reputation which also kept following him around and what was done, was done. He couldn’t ask her, he couldn’t change people’s minds so there was no point in yapping on about it.

He closed the door, making sure to lock it too before he hobbled back into the kitchen for his rapidly cooling cup of coffee.

If the world wanted to go crazy, who was he to stop it? Right now he had a date with his sofa and some dreadful day time TV and if things got too bad, there were his awesome meds which made him see pink bunnies in every corner.

Not so bad after all, right?

##

“Honestly,” the scolding voice had Nick startling out of his slumber. “If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead by now…”

Nick flinched, limbs flailing and hopefully he must’ve known on some deeper level that there was no real threat because otherwise he should consider handing in his badge due to failure at being alert.

“Monroe?” he squinted up at the Blutbad. “Did you knock?”

Monroe huffed. “I was out running,” The Blutbad explained, waving his hands about because making jerky motions apparently meant _running_. “Decided to stop to ask why you aren’t talking to me…your backdoor was open…”

“No, it wasn’t…” Nick protested.

“Well,” Monroe hedged, looking shifty. “You’re window was ajar so I popped it open and voila, I could open the door too.”

“So you broke in,” Nick clarified.

“I didn’t!” Monroe insisted. “Don’t change the subject! Why are you being all lazy? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“So you were breaking in, committing a felony while knowing I wasn’t at home?”

“I saw you car…”

“Monroe,” Nick rolled his eyes. “You’re awful at this. You wouldn’t last a day as a criminal. You can’t keep your story straight.”

The guy huffed. “Look, I might have checked if you were here and then decided to surprise you to avoid you slamming the door in my face…”

“Why would I slam the door in your face?” Nick frowned, getting more confused by the second. “Do you deserve to get hit? What did you do?”

“Nick!” Monroe threw his hands up in the air, exasperation emanating from him in waves. “You’re the one who hasn’t talk to me in nearly a week.”

“Well, you haven’t called me either,” Nick pointed out.

“What is this?” Monroe demanded to know. “Kindergarten?”

Nick looked mulish. Monroe might have a point but he wasn’t going to admit it.

“What happened to you?” The Blutbad went on to ask.

“Accident,” Nick shrugged. “Got up close and person with a shovel,” he said, pointing at his head. “And with a knife,” pointing at his leg.

“What kind of wesen was it?”

Nick chuckled. “Pure human,” Nick answered. “You don’t always need the supernatural to kick your ass.”

Monroe hummed; if it was in agreement or not, Nick couldn’t tell. He decided to end this. He shuffled, wincing but then he sat up straight, reaching for his cane. “Was there something you wanted?” he asked, adding, “I think, I might go up and lay down, if you don’t mind…”

“Sure, of course,” Monroe hastily said, eying him warily as Nick came to stand, resting heavily on the cane.

When he started moving, Monroe moved with him until they were standing in front of the door. Nick opened his mouth to wish him all the best when it suddenly burst open and an alarmed looking Eisbiber stormed in, clutching a baseball bat in one hand.

“Run!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, waving the wooden thing around as if it were nothing. “There’s a blutbad here!”

“Uhm…” Nick tried to injected but Monroe got there before him, folding his arms across his chest.

“Really?” he drawled, eyeing the poor wesen as if he was an ant and he was about to step on it. “What are you going to do about it?” he challenged, raising an eye brow.

The poor guy looked ready to crawl into a hole and die but to Nick’s amusement and astonishment, instead of backing off, which would’ve been the smart thing to do, Bud moved in between Nick and Monroe, brandishing his baseball bat like a weapon.

“If you want to get to Nick, you’ll have to go through me,” the man threatened.

Monroe’s eye brow travelled further up towards his hair line. Nick decided to put the guy out of his misery by putting, what he hoped to be, a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“It’s alright,” he said. “Monroe’s my friend.”

“He’s a Blutbad!” Bud hissed, as if this fact alone was all that was needed.

“I know,” Nick kept his tone reassuring. “He’s fine, don’t worry.”

Bud looked dubious, Nick could tell, even with his back turned but the baseball bat was slowly lowered.

“Call me,” Monroe mouthed, holding up his hand, mimicking a phone. With one more scorching glance at Bud, he sauntered out of the house.

Bud followed, keeping a healthy distance. If this whole episode hadn’t been right out of a world gone up side down, he might’ve actually found the whole thing funny. As it was, it only left him shaking his head and more confused than ever.

##

After the weirdest conversation he’d experienced in a while, Nick stood there for a few seconds, shaking his head. Who would’ve thought Bud would sit outside his house with a base ball bat after being so scared of his mere presence that he hightailed it out of his house instead of fixing the refrigerator.

Sure, he’d more or less explained himself afterwards and at least the guy was no longer expecting him to ambush him and kill everyone on sight but still, having a truce of sorts was a far cry away from protecting a Grimm.

He shook his head some more before he shuffled back to the sofa. He should probably go upstairs and go to bed but he rather dreaded going up the stairs. The sofa would do just fine, right?

Day finally gave way to light and eventually Nick fell asleep.

Nick had no idea what startled him out of sleep but without any outright evidence, his instinct still told him to play dead, stay perfectly still and keep on pretending he was out cold.

Maybe it was his inner Grimm coming out to play, maybe it was years of being a cop or maybe it was more simpler than that: basic human instinct with the tiny hairs at the back of his neck standing up, signalling danger.

He forced his breathing to remain evening while he strained his ears. There, the floor board creaked slightly and wasn’t there a strange smell in the air? He didn’t so much hear as feel someone walking around the sofa, coming to stand on one end, staring down at him. He couldn’t tell how he knew, but tiny needles appeared all over his skin, letting him know without a doubt he was being watched.

The right timing was of essence now. If he reacted too soon, he would loose his moment of surprise and if he acted too late, well, then it was going to be too late. Besides, with his bum leg and his aching head, he wasn’t going to be at his best anyway and this put him automatically at a disadvantage.

Damn, why had he put away his gun? Stupid, stupid but then again, he hadn’t honestly expected to be visited at night.

There was not a single thought on his mind about Bud, blaming the guy for failing at his guard duty because anyone with a lick of common sense could sneak into a house at night undetected. Bud was probably sitting outside in his car, watching the street. Those guys had probably come in the back.

No, stupid Nick, he decided. He needed to invest in a state of the art alarm system because apparently he was fair game now. Or find a new place to live where no one knew he was a Grimm but wouldn’t someone sooner or later recognize him again?

He also didn’t doubt for a second that whoever was here, was here because he was a Grimm. Sure, he made tons of enemies as a cop but most criminals weren’t stupid enough to go after him when they were released. They might vent and given any chance, give him a beating he would never forget but dreaming about one thing and actually breaking and entering out to do him harm were two totally different pair of shoes.

No, whoever was here was because of his second life which also begged the question: what kind of wesen were they?

Damn, he cursed. He was even more at a disadvantage now. Still, just because the odds weren’t in his favour, didn’t mean he was going to roll over, show his belly and just take it all.

He waited until he could the guy in front of him moving closer and then, almost taking himself by surprise, he lifted his good leg, kicking the man, or wesen, right where it hurt. He figured, man or creature, some basic facts would always the say the same, right?

The man howled. Nick’s eyes snapped opened, instantly adjusting to the darkness, only disrupted by the light from the street filtering in. His only advantage was that he knew this house. He knew where everything was which meant despite the darkness, he was good to go. Unless the wesen out to get him had some sort of night vision but hey, he didn’t need to complicate things, right?

Unfortunately, he’d been too focused on the man before him, missing his partner. He’d just manage to haul himself off the sofa, reaching to grab one of the vase’s Juliette had left behind when strong arms grabbed him from behind.

Nick grunted, rearing backwards, trying to mess with his second attacker’s balance. Despite flailing for a moment, the guy’s grip held strong.

This wasn’t good.

Nick tried to put his weight onto his good leg, seeing about getting into a better standing position which would give him more leverage but before he could do anything, the guy he had kneed in the groin, viciously hit him where it hurt: right on his injury.

It was now Nick’s time to howl in pain, stars dancing before his eyes. It was to his credit that he did keep up his struggles even if they could be more or less described as a kitten trying to imitate a tiger. Still, he got points for effort, right?

He was shoved face forward into the sofa, held in place and when he felt the tiny pin prick of needle, injecting something into his neck, he knew he had lost.

Panic reared its ugly head, he intensified his struggles once more but like a fish flopping about on dry land, it didn’t get him anyway. Soon the encroaching darkness took over and then he knew no more.

##

The dripping of water was the first thing he heard. Was a pipe leaking?

Dark, damp air hurt his bones and he couldn’t quite suppress a shiver. Had his house gotten flooded while he had been asleep?

He shuffled, hands reaching out, searching for his pillow when his fingers grabbed at nothing but air.

Huh?

He slowly forced his eyes open, wondering why everything felt so heavy, as if his entire body was weighted down with led. Moving as possible but it required a monumental effort on his part.

When his eyes were open, slowly adjusting to the darkness, he wondered why the street lights were doing their job. Did they have a power outage?

It took his scrambled brain quite a few moments to connect the dots and once he did, he tried to sit up, falling sideways almost immediately.

He blinked.

This time he stayed put, allowing his eyes to roam the room, noting the peeling walls, the dirt on the floor and the general feel of a dungeon. Or of a neglected cellar but since he was apparently imprisoned here, calling it a _dungeon_ wasn’t too far off the mark, right?

He flexed his fingers, moving his hands, shuffling his feet, ignoring the stabs of pain everywhere in his body. His limbs still seemed to work, so far so good but unfortunately, it wasn’t going to do him much good.

They had drugged him and he could still feel the foreign substance coursing through his vanes, making him sluggish and making his brain work at only half speed.

He smacked his lips, slowly trying to sit up again. This time he managed, wincing a few times as he had to move his bum leg about. When he was done, he raised his arm, rubbing at his head.

The only light streaming in came from the outside, from a small window high up. How long had he been passed out? And how long would it take for someone to notice he wasn’t a home?

Damn it, he cursed again. He was on sick leave. Sure, Hank would stop by eventually to check up on him but he wasn’t going to stop by everyday and Monroe? Nick wasn’t so sure what the guy was going to do. 

Crap.

“I see you’re awake.”

Nick startled, nearly jumping out of his skin. If he needed any more evidence that his brain wasn’t working on full speed, then this would be it. He hadn’t even noticed the door opening and a man entering. How pathetic! Wasn’t he supposed to be cop and a Grimm?

“Don’t be alarmed, Nick,” The man raised a hand in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture. “We’re here to help you.”

Nick blinked. “I don’t believe you,” he said.

The man came closer, crouching down before him, looking down on him with sad eyes. Nick held his ground even if every fibre of his being wanted to move backwards and out of harms way.

“You’ve lost sight of who you are,” the guy continued. “But it’s alright. You had no training. Your aunt left you with no instructions and you can’t really be faulted for being misled by the creatures you’re supposed to hunt.”

Nick blinked. It seemed the only safe option at this moment.

He received a pat to his head, like one would give to a good dog and then the man got up again. “We’ll teach you what a Grimm’s supposed to be like. We’ll have you up and running in no time at all.”

“You’re human?” Nick asked, wanting to get his facts straight. He had no clue what he was going to do with them but it couldn’t hurt to gather as much intel as possible. There was no way of knowing when it would come in handy.

“Of course,” The dark haired man almost sounded affronted. “My wife was killed by a creature many years ago and since then, I’ve made it my business to know what’s out there. I’ve seen these things with my own eyes and I’ve helped many Grimm’s along the way. When I heard, you’ve lost your way, I knew it was my duty to bring you back onto the right path.”

Nick stared, mouth hanging slightly open. He hadn’t believed when Monroe had told him that for a mere human to catch sight of a wesen could seriously fry their brains but this guy was seriously a few digits short of a full on lunatic. Strike that, he’d probably already crossed the proverbial line.

Without any further word, the guy turned around, walking back out and Nick heard the lock engage soon after. He swallowed hard. The manic glint in the man’s eyes had told him one thing: there was no way to argue with him. He wasn’t going to see reason and Nick doubted his very limited acting abilities would allow him to fake conversion. He wouldn’t put it passed him to ask Nick proof himself, forcing him to kill some innocent being and even to safe his life, this wasn’t something Nick was willing to do.

So his only chance was escaping.

He rubbed at his jaw, gathering his strength before forcing himself to get up, putting yet again much of his weight on his good leg.

The door looked sturdy enough so he didn’t even waste his time trying to force it open. He turned around, eying the window.

It would be big enough to let a man crawl through but the problem was getting up there.

And not freezing to death before he got the strength needed because there was no glass protecting him from the outside, letting in enough cold air to allow him to see his breath. He’d like to think he wouldn’t break easily but starving a man, exposing him to the cold and probably drugging his meals and his water would go a long way to make him amendable.

He’d try not to eat but realistically, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep this up for long. And besides, if he wanted to get out of here he would need his strength. Catch 22 if he ever saw one.

Was there anything in the room he could use to lift himself up? His eyes roamed around and of course, nothing could be this easy.

He sighed, hobbling towards the wall, craning his neck to look up. He was in good shape but even without injury, he wasn’t so sure he would’ve been able to make it. But what choice was there?

The drug was leaving his system, his head was clearly bit by bit and the longer he stayed here, the less likely it was, he would be able to get away.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and then he jumped. His fingers scraped over the edges of the window and for a brief moment, he’d found a hold before his fingers slipped.

He stifled a scream as he landed on the ground. His trousers were betting soaked and he didn’t need to look down to know he must’ve torn some stitches. Thankfully, he hadn’t bothered to undress after Hank had brought him home because he would be even more uncomfortable if he were clad in only his sweat pants! At least now he had his jeans, boots and a long sleeved shirt!

Breathing deeply, he gathered up all his strength, trying again. This time, his fingers held. He strained his arms, feet scraping over the wall, as he tried to heave himself upwards. Lifting his entire body weight without much help wasn’t easy at the best of times and he’d just about given up, when strong hands grabbed his wrists, lifting him up in the air. He might’ve squeaked in surprise but it was to his credit, he didn’t start flailing in surprise. Instead, he doubled his efforts and voila, moments later he was able to force his head through the tiny opening. When his head and shoulders were through, the same strong hands grabbed his upper body, hauling him out the rest of the way.

“You really can’t be left on your own, can you? I leave for one second and you get yourself abducted.”

Monroe?

Nick smiled faintly, close to passing out.

“Get him out of here,” a voice Nick recognized instantly said but it couldn’t be, right? “We’ll make sure they don’t try again.”

Renard?

Had Monroe called the police? He lifted his head, looking passed Monroe, searching for the Captain and finding only his retreating back. He wasn’t dressed in his usual clothes but there was no doubt about who he was.

“What’s going on here?” Nick whispered as the darkness slowly encroached on his vision.

“Don’t worry about,” Monroe soothed. “I’ll take you to the hospital…”

“Hm…” Nick hummed, almost out of it by the time he was lifted and carried. Normally, he would’ve complained loudly about being carried around like a damsel in distress but right now, he couldn’t be asked. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling the all too familiar scent of his friend.

_Home…_

##

The noises in the ER were hurting his head. The lights were more than a nuisance so he tried to keep his eyes closed as much as possible.

There was more prodding involved, sedatives and when he eventually was released, he might’ve heard something about being released into the care of Monroe but Nick was too tired to much care where he went as long as there was a bed at the end of it.

And there was. Not his own bed, sheets which definitely didn’t smell like him and a warm body resting next to him which was no where near female. Nick was too tired though to care so he snuggled into the pillow, making sure to avoid any pressure on his leg before falling asleep again.

He might’ve imagined the gentle pat on his head or fingers ruffling his hair but either way, it soothes him, making it easier for him to relax.

A sigh escaped his lips before he finally got the rest he deserved.

##

There was a hand on his groin.

Nick blinked. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately. His eyes fluttered open.

“Monroe?” he asked, voice kept low.

“Nungh…” his friend answered, clearly still half asleep.

This explained the hand invading his personal space. Wait…when had he undressed?

“Did you take off my clothes last night?”

“Would you have preferred to sleep in your jeans?”

“Em…no…”

“There you go…” Monroe’s voice was stronger now and out of the corner of his eyes, he watched the Blutbad prop himself up on one arm, looking at him. He never removed the hand from his groin, and his dick took notice even if it was through the fabric.

Heat seeped into his body, warming him up from the inside. What did it say about him that he’d gotten kidnapped and hurt and his sex drive was still acting strong? Then again, he wasn’t hurt that badly…

“What happened?” he asked, choosing to ignore how Monroe’s fingers had started to gentle massage him. “How’d you find me and what was Renard doing there?”

“I stopped by in the morning with a decent cup of coffee, knowing you would have nothing but sludge in your house. When you didn’t answer the door, I let myself in.”

Nick pursed his lips, wondering if he needed to have a talk with his friends about locked doors and breaking and entering but then again, if he hadn’t _let himself in_ , then he wouldn’t be here right now.

“There was blood by the sofa, some signs of struggles and since your pet Eisbiber chose to come in after me, I couldn’t stop him from calling Renard. I then followed your scent and the rest you know.”

“How were you able to follow me? I mean, surely they must’ve put me into a car…”

“Your blood has a very distinctive smell and you haven’t had a proper shower in a while. It was tough going for a while which is why it took me the better part of the night to find you, but I wasn’t going to stop until I’ve sniffed you out.”

“And why would Bud call Renard?”

Monroe looked shifty now. “I didn’t know he was your captain.”

“Huh?” this answer made even less sense. “Can we just leave it be? This isn’t my secrete to tell but you already know, you can trust him, right? I mean, he’s your Captain, you work for him so you know, he has got your back…”

Nick wasn’t so sure how to take the uncertain tone in Monroe’s voice. He wanted to ask more, dig deeper but the guy was right about one thing: this wasn’t his secret to share and it wasn’t as if he didn’t know where to find Renard.

Maybe he should let this slide for now, until he was fully healed. Then he could corner the guy and figure out if he was a wesen. But how could he be? He’d seen the guy enraged, sad…wouldn’t he have given himself away by now if he were a creature?

“I don’t think, you have anything to worry about for now. He does seem to have your protection at heart since apparently it was him who called Bud and his friends, asking them to keep an eye on you…”

Nick frowned but then he nodded. Renard must be some sort of wesen then with enough pull to get others to do his bidding. Would he put Monroe in the hot seat if he asked him more questions? Probably and this was the only reason why he stopped now, resolving to get to the bottom of this later on.

“I thought, you weren’t interested,” Nick changed the subject, giving the hand on his groin a meaningful look.

“Whatever made you think that?” Monroe actually managed to sound both puzzled and outraged at once.

“Uhm…” Nick hedged. “The last time I was here? You told me to go away because you were busy?”

Monroe blinked, Nick stared.

“You idiot,” the guy finally settled on saying. “I was busy but not _busy busy_! And you do have a habit of showing up whenever you want, regardless if it is convenient or not!”

“But…”

“No!” Monroe exclaimed, his fingers now digging into Nick’s cock to proof his point. “You have to get it through your thick skull that if I have company and tell you to leave, then it is for a good reason. Not every wesen reacts well to finding a Grimm on my door step. Some need to be eased into it!”

Nick felt slightly stupid now, so he hung his head.

“And just so we’re clear,” Monroe went on. “You’re moving in here. On your own, you get into nothing but trouble. And this way, you don’t even need to install an alarm because I’ll be there to ward off any danger.”

“I can look after myself,” Nick bit up, his pride insulted.

“You don’t have to,” Monroe scolded.

Nick opened his mouth to protest further but any comment was killed off by Monroe’s lips on his. His eyes fluttered shut, a groan escaping his lips.

He tilted his head backwards, settling more comfortable onto his back. His hands reached out, pulling Monroe closer until he was nearly draped all over him.

“You sure?”

“As long as you don’t fall on my legs, there’s nothing wrong with any other part of my body…”

“I can see that,” Monroe practically growled, one hand back on Nick’s private parts. His hips thrust upwards and when Monroe pressed down, he couldn’t suppress a full on body shiver.

His lover tugged at his boxers, removing them and it was only then, Nick noticed Monroe was already naked.

“Presumptuous much?” he asked.

Monroe didn’t dignify him with an answer, too busy parting Nick’s legs, taking espial care of his leg.

“I don’t think, this is going to work,” Monroe’s voice was lazed with regret.

Nick sighed, looking down his body, nodding. “Yeah…”

“But…” Monroe perked up again, “All isn’t lost yet!”

“Argh!” Nick screamed, taking by surprise as Monroe’s mouth engulfed him, nearly sucking him all the way. His lover kept up a good pace, alternating between sucking, brining Nick to edge only to slow down, nibbling at the head of Nick’s cock, cupping his balls.

“Tease…” He managed to mumble as the edge vanished out of sight once more.

Then, the evil bastard, hummed and the vibrations echoed through his body like shock waves, setting every nerve ending on fire. His whole body shook, his hips arched and there, there was the edge!

This time, Monroe sucked him down again, working him until he was sailing through the air, wind ruffling his air.

He might’ve screamed, or maybe the sound was only inside his head, either way, his body spasmed and then he came…and came…with Monroe not letting go until he was milked dry.

When his limp and overly sensitive dick finally fell out of Monroe’s mouth, Nick could barely open his eyes.

Through half closed lids, he watched as Monroe sat back on his thighs, stroking himself and even though there was no way, he was going to get it up again any time soon, his dick still made a half heart attempt to twitch.

Monroe’s face scrunched up as he came, working himself almost feverishly and Nick didn’t even mind, when some of his come landed on him.

When his friend was all spent, he slumped, looking just as tired as Nick felt.

“More sleep?” he offered which earned him a laugh.

The weight lifted off his legs and he almost figure Monroe was actually going to not come back when a cool cloth touched his skin. He opened up one eye, watching as Monroe removed any traces of their love making.

Then he tossed the cloth onto the floor in an uncharacteristic move of sloppiness before settling down next to Nick, pulling him close.

Nick’s eyes closed again as something akin to happiness settled deep inside his bones.

Their relationship might never be easy but he knew, they could make it work. And weren’t all the best things in life those you needed to fight for?

Well, Nick was more than up for the challenge…

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story over at LJ, [HERE](http://kuhekabir-fics.livejournal.com/117008.html)


End file.
